YuYu Hakusho Last Episode
by Mayuna
Summary: Major spoiler story! Do not read if you have not seen the very last episode of the series!


Kuwabara and Kurama sat at the train station waiting for Keaka to arrive. It had been nearly four years since they both last seen her. She had gone off on a foreign exchange program her last year of junior high to start the ninth grade in an American high school. The school she had attended was a liberal arts school allowing her to take classes in the conventional sense but also classes in drama, music and poetry which were her specialties.

"You heard anything from her lately." Kuwabara asked.

"Not since last week." Kurama replied.

"Yeah same here. She said she had a surprise and knowing my little sis who knows what she's got planned."

"Hey Kuwabara!" A girls voice shouted. Kurama and Kuwabara look over to see a girl waving enthusiastically.

"Oh hey Mia-chan." Kuwabara said.

"Hey yourself." She said walking over. "Is this your girlfriend?" She asked indicating Kurama.

"What! No! He's a guy!" Kuwabara resisted the urge to shout.

"Oh. I didn't know you were that way." Mia said giggling.

"Ew. That's just sick. We're friends." Kuwabara said. Kurama sat quietly more than just slightly embarrassed.

"Uh-huh sure. Well I'll see ya I gotta get going." She said boarding a train.

"You've become quite popular." Kurama remarked.

"Yeah. The first day of high school I predicted an earth quake and since then everyone just thought I was the coolest." Kuwabara said standing up to stretch.

"Kazuma! Kitsune!" A voice yelled ecstatically from their left. The two looked to see a beautiful girl running towards them.

"No way!" Kuwabara said.

"That can't be…Keaka." Kurama said astounded.

"No way she grew up that fast!" Kuwabara exclaimed in shock.

"Hey you two jerks aren't even gonna say 'Hi' or nothing?" She said punching Kuwabara in the arm.

"It's Keaka." They said in unison.

"Hey sis! How goes it?" Kuwabara said happily picking her up off the ground.

"Oh it goes bro, it goes." She said kissing his cheek and hugging tightly. Kuwabara put her down upon which she immediately went over to Kurama.

"Mmm. Kitsune." She said hugging him as well. Kurama wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against her shoulder.

"I've missed you." He said softly.

"I've missed you too." She said.

"Trains here." Kuwabara said not really wanting to break them up. Kuwabara and Kurama grabbed her bags and the three hurried onto the train.

"So we're going to the train stop café to meet up with Shizeru and Keiko, right?" Keaka asked.

"Yes and from there we'll head to Genkai's Temple." Kurama said holding tightly onto her hand. Keaka nodded resting her head against his shoulder.

"So you guys still hang out as often as you did?" Keaka asked.

"Not as often but as much as we can. Kurama's got school and work and I've just got work." Kuwabara said. Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't you go to college Kazuma?" Keaka asked.

"I'm trying but it's really expensive." He said. "The reason why I'm still even in contact with Kurama is because it reminds me of the old days." Kuwabara said after a minute or two.

"Ah the old days. Rekai Tantai." Keaka said.

"It seems like a lifetime ago." Kurama stated.

"Yeah it does." Kuwabara remarked.

"Adventure!" Keaka whispered out the way she used to when ever they had a new mission to go on. "How I miss it."

"As do we." Kurama said as they got off the train. The trio sat in the little café when Shizeru entered cigarette in hand.

"Sis!" Keaka exclaimed happily standing up.

"Holy shit girl! You grew up and out." Shizeru said embracing her little sister.

"I know, I know." Keaka said happily.

"So how tall are you anyways?" Kuwabara asked. Keaka shrugged.

"Well my friend Avanthalyne is five five and I'm like an inch taller than her so I guess five six or so." Keaka said.

"That's a far cry from four six." Kurama said. Keaka nodded happily.

"Avanthelis?" Kuwabara asked.

"No Avanthalyne but we just called her Ava." Keaka said getting a picture out from her duffle bag.

"See the girls Ava and the two guys are Winter and Hunter." Keaka said pointing to each one.

"They twins?" Shizeru asked pointing to the two boys.

"Yeah they are. They were from California in the states but Ava is from Brazil in South America."

"Wow she's a knock out." Shizeru stated.

"Ava? Yeah she's beautiful. See Hunter and Ava were inseparatable as was I and Winter." Keaka said looking at the picture wistfully before putting it away.

"So what was your relationship?" Kurama asked. Keaka glanced over at him and ruffled his hair.

"Don't you worry kitsune. Your still my number one." She said reassuringly. A knock came at the window and all eyes turned to see who it was. Keiko walked in gracefully long hair flowing down her back.

"Ew. It's the goody-goody Keiko." Keaka said teasingly as was the nature of their friendship.

"Oh god you came back? I thought you were dead or something,." Keiko said trying not to smile.

'Oh really? Well guess what little miss I'm so hot, I'm not so deal with it!" Keaka retorted.

"Big words Keaka! I think you might be losing your edge." Keiko said raising her voice.

"Losing edge? Oh yeah? Well fuck you." Keaka said.

"No thanks I'm not a lesbian unlike you skank." Keiko said.

"Umm guys people are staring." Kuwabara said.

Keaka and Keiko looked around the room to see everyone staring at them. Both girls laughed and hugged.

"We kid, we kid." Keaka ensured everyone before sitting back down again.

"Hey I found this and thought you'd be interested." Keiko said putting a news paper in front of Keaka. She glanced at the front cover and gasped.

"Hiei!" She exclaimed. A hand drawn picture of Hiei lay before her under the head line "Alen Encounters."

"I wonder how shorty's doing?" Kuwabara said suddenly.

"He's fine. I go back and forth between here and the Makai quite often for business matters." Kurama said.

"Really?" Keaka asked. Kurama nodded.

"Anyone can now. There's an open portal so as I said business matters can be conducted more easily." Kurama replied. Keaka looked out the window at the sky.

"I wouldn't mind going back there to visit him sometime." Keaka said softly.

Hiei entered Mukuro's sleeping quarters. She stirred from her sleep and looked over at him getting comfortable in a chair.

"Your back." She said.

"It didn't take as long as we expected." Hiei replied.

"Good.." Mukuro said sitting up. "You know Hiei you've been here for well over three years. You have lived up to your end of the deal so you are free to go when ever you please."

Hiei didn't reply just put his feet up on a small table in front of him. Mukuro smiled to herself.

The group arrived at Genkai's to be greeted by Botan and Koenma. Botan and Keaka began chatting the moment they saw each other, worse than usual since it had been a few years.

"Hi Keaka-chan!" Yukina's voice said sweetly. Keaka smiled.

"Yukina-chan! Nice to see you again sweetie." Keaka said. Kuwabara ran over like a faithful puppy.

"Hey baby how you doin'?" He asked happily.

"I'm fine Kazuma." She said giggling.

"What are you doing here Yukina?" Keiko asked.

"Oh I live here now at Genkai's to help her out." Yukina replied. Shizeru gave her brother a look.

"Well this explains where you've been running off too then." She said. Kuwabara just laughed a little. The friends walked into the large hall that they had held so many conferences in.

"Dear god girl. You grew up that fast?" Genkai said when she saw Keaka. Keaka just laughed.

"So what's up Genkai?" Koenma asked.

"I called you all here to tell you that when I'm gone I'm leaving this temple to all of you. Take care of it for gods sake or I'll haunt your asses. Besides if there's ever a demon onslaught or trouble again it will be a safe haven for you all." She said. Everyone looked down or off to the side not wanting to believe that Genkai's end may be near.

"Now get the hell out." Genkai said sitting down sipping a cup of tea. The group walked out and started to head towards the beach. Kuwabara stopped at the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"I was just thinking this is where it all started for me. I came here to talk to Genkai about seeing ghosts and she was holding the competition for her student. This is where it all started." Kuwabara said.

"Hey it's not normal for two guys to contemplate the sun set together." Shizeru called up to them. Kurama and Kuwabara walked down the stairs to the beach.

"Come one kitsune it'll be fun." Keaka said trying to drag him towards the water.

"In a little while." He said standing his ground. Keaka sighed and ran into the shallow water to join her friends. Keiko watched from the beach staring at the sky saying nothing.

"Here use this shell to go soak him." Koenma whispered to Keaka. She took the large shell, that was filled with water, over to Kurama.

"Hey Kurama-kun." Keaka said in a sing song voice before splashing the water on him. Kurama didn't say anything just shook the water from his hair before glaring at her.

"A very grave error woman." He said trying not too laugh. Keaka gave a little scream and ran down the beach Kurama close behind. He tackled her down onto the sand both laughing. Keiko felt her heart break as she watched how happy they were to be together again and even jealous at her friends as they held each other lovingly.

"Three years Yusuke! You said you'd be gone for only three years! What did you think I'll wait for ever!" She screamed. Everyone looked at her for a moment.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Hope I didn't miss much." Everyone looked over to see none other than Yusuke Urameshi walking down the beach as if he had never left. Keiko ran over to him and threw herself at him. She kissed him as they fell onto the ground. As if on cue a gigantic wave crashed over them.

"Kawaii." Yukina said quietly. Keaka untangled herself from Kurama and ran over to Yusuke as he got up off the ground as did Kuwabara.

"Urameshi! Urameshi!" Keaka yelled jumping onto his back like she used to when they were in school and he actually showed up for class.

"Hey Keaka. Mmm, squishy." He said indicating her breasts.

"Ha! Damn right." She replied.

"Urameshi great to see ya buddy!" Kuwabara said happily getting Yusuke into a headlock.

"Hey same to you jerk." Yusuke said happily. The others ran over as well to greet their friend.

"So you're back right?" Keiko asked somewhat nervously.

"Yeah. I'll go back to the Makai someday but that's not going to be for a long time. Besides I could use a vacation." Yusuke replied embracing her. Keiko cuddled against him and smiled. The group watched the sun set and couldn't help but wonder what this new chapter may bring into their lives.


End file.
